Florence Bittermann
Florence Bittermann is a main character of the American television series Wrecked. She dragged her friend, Emma Cook, to a girls trip in Thailand before the start of Emma's residency. While Florence is unemployed, she makes candles and paper from out of her home. She was a vegan until the crash, when she was forced to eat boar, which she ended up liking. She had been close with Emma for several years prior to the crash. Florence was saddened and deeply depressed about her friend's "death", as she believed it was her fault. She is currently one of the few remaining survivors of the initial crash and is in a relationship with Owen. On The Island 3 days after the crash, Liam announces that he is going into the jungle to search for the fuselage. Jess, along with Owen, Danny, Pack and Karen announce that they are going along with Liam. The next day, Florence and her friend Emma join Liam, Owen, Danny, Pack, Jess and Karen. The team then find the wreckage. As Liam pulls the chord of the plane's life raft, if flings him against a tree. Florence witnesses the plane fall out of the tree and crush Liam to death. (All Is Not Lost) Whilst the survivors are electing their new leader, Corey votes for Florence. Florence, worried about Emma's rapidly declining health, decides to use Owen's raft to leave in the island in order to take her to a hospital. She asks Steve for supplies, which he refuses, thinking the idea to be a suicide mission. After discovering Florence trying to steal the camp's supplies, Steve sentences her to join Todd in the pit. After Florence is sent to the pit for stealing supplies by Steve, Florence and Todd begin discussing a way to escape the pit, grab Emma and leave the island. Pack is able to easily overhear them, and tells them that they are not going anywhere. Corey overhears her and Todd discuss their plan, saying that the pit is like a megaphone. Corey knocks Pack unconscious and helps Florence and Todd escape the pit. He kisses Florence, telling her that he has waited so long to do so, although she appears to have absolutely no idea who he is. Corey is initially angry when neither Florence nor Todd recognise him, and tells Florence he thought they had a connection. He tells them how Beth and Lamar discovered a secret cove, which had a collection of maps inside, and they could be the key to leaving the island. After working himself into a frenzy, he wonders why he even bothered to help them, but Florence kisses him and he immediately calms down and agrees to continue helping them escape. (The Adventures of Beth and Lamar) Florence, Corey and Todd, along with a sick Emma, launch the raft, Corey notices the other survivors had been made aware of their escape attempt and had began chasing after the raft. He says that someone has to stay and hold the other survivors off. He tells Florence to not look back and keep paddling, before kissing her. As they are trying to row, Corey fails to stop the rest of the survivors, and Steve pulls out a gun, and shoots Todd. (Javier and the Gang) After Florence and Todd get separated from Emma, they reach what they assume to be a new island. However, it turns out to be the same island. For the duration of the season, Florence remains on the island, saddened by her friend's disappearance. In the beginning of season 2, Florence becomes dangerously dehydrated, as they are unable to drink the water. As such, she begins to act out of character. When Karen notices the water has been contaminated, Chet says it's fine and drinks the entire bottle but immediately becomes very ill. Karen says to Florence that its a shame that her doctor friend is dead as she was actually useful, saying that the wrong friend died. Florence takes offence and says that Emma isn't dead. Karen decides to look for more water and Florence insists she go with her to prove that she isn't useless. When they arrive at the river, they discover loads of dead boar. Karen tells Florence that they are in the killzone of a Black Caiman. Seeing that Florence is upset about losing her friend, Karen agrees to let Florence help her kill the Black Caiman, but Florence takes offence when she realises Karen was just using her a bait, and storms off. On her way back to the camp, Florence gets lost. She then begins to hear Emma's voice coming from a rock, as Florence was Emma's rock. Florence tells Emma that Karen was right and that she's uselss, and apologises for letting Emma die. Emma asks if Florence wants to throw the rock into the river as a way of saying goodbye, but in doing so, Florence finds the Black Caiman. Karen wrestles the Caiman with her bare hands, before Florence stabs it in the head with a spear. They carry the Caiman back to the camp together. (Caiman) Owen requests that Florence come to help remedy Rosa's delusion that she is pregnant. Florence goes with Owen to Rosa's camp, where Rosa recognizes her from the previous encounter. However, she tells Rosa that she was formerly a doctor. Florence improvises the plan to give Rosa a rock as a child. In their escape of the island, Florence distracts a guard by taking off her bra, and crying hysterically begging the guard to tell her where her bra is, distracting him. Soon after, the guard is knocked out with a stone. With the other survivors, Florence boards the pirates' cruise ship. She settles in and shares a room with Owen, where they further their romance. When Owen brings up the topic of continuing their relationship when they get home and not going to Todd and Jess's marriage together, Florence gets angry and storms off. Corey declares that he will ordain the wedding, and Florence recognized his previous infatuation and saw an opportunity to make Owen jealous. She and Corey go to the wedding, much to the dismay of Owen. She and Corey dance together, so Owen dances with Karen, who sees what he is doing. Karen kisses Owen, and Florence runs away from the wedding, crying. Owen runs after her and meets her in the hallway, where they profess their true feelings and kiss. Meanwhile, Corey walks in and has a jealous/psychotic break. Florence, not seeing Corey, goes back up to the wedding and joins the Conga line. At the same time, Corey goes to his room and gets grenades, and subsequently blows up the cruise engine, rupturing the walls, causing the ship to flood. Upon the group's discovery of the engine, blame quickly points to Owen(thanks to Corey's accusation). While the others confiscate his room and find the evidence placed by Corey, Florence still seems reluctant to accept it. She and the others congregate in the main room, while Corey imprisons Danny and Owen in the drunk tank, despite the ship's apparent flooding and imminent sinking. When Corey announces Danny and Owen's escape and the sinking of the ship, Florence is among those to run to a lifeboat. She and Corey get in the boat with Jess, Todd, Pack, Steve and a few others. She and Corey talk about Owen and then Corey uses an internet colloquialism that was in one of the evidential journal entries. Florence realizes Owen was set up, and leaves the lifeboat and runs back into the ship, Corey in pursuit. While the drunk tank floods, Danny and Owen apparently say their goodbyes, as their death seems inevitable. However, Florence arrives, but stays out of the fram because she thought their moment was cute. Danny accepts her as a third member of the "Dream Team". Then, Florence gets the key to the cell, and frees Danny and Owen. The trio run to the deck, where all of the lifeboats have been launched. Corey arrives, with an axe and a machine gun, intending to kill the three of them. They flee, and a chase pursues. They finally get to the main room and hide behind a table. Danny distracts Corey, as Florence gets the axe(which was previously thrown into the wall by Corey) and cuts a rope which suspends a large pepper statue. This falls and crushes Corey, saving them. They then travel to the Barracuda's supply room and get a jet ski. They meet up with the group that escaped in the lifeboat on the new island and celebrate. When Luther gets killed, she is among those standing still and screaming. The camera pans out to reveal the decapitated head of her former best friend. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main characters